Chawanmushi love
by MizariOmi15
Summary: His ideal bride is a person who can eat well and clean their plate. But what if his ideal bride isn't a woman? And liking the person causes him to be unable to cook for others without messing up? Jungo x Protagonist (I used Hima Zaman as that was the name i gave him in my playthrough) Warning(s): Yaoi, explicit sexual themes, slight yuri, OOC for some characters 1/?


**Mizari: So I've been playing this game called Devil Survivior 2, and Jungo is a precious flower.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing C:**

"Jungo!"

Jungo looked up from his sashimi to the source of the voice. "Oh, Keita. Sorry, **I** was busy with my thoughts…"

"Yeah I could tell. Hurry up with the sashimi man. I'm hungry," Keita growled. Jungo chuckled at his friend and finished the order. He walked over and placed it in front of him, giving him the wasabi sauce and soy sauce. He sat in front of him and smiled more hearing Keita grumble 'About time.'

Keita stuffed some rolls into his mouth and glanced over to Jungo, "Hey what's bothering you? You've been a lot slower with makin' food lately."

"Oh, was it obvious? I don't really know myself actually," Jungo laughed a little. Keita frowned at this and picked up another piece of the sashimi roll.

"Well stop it. You're acting a like fucking weirdo. Everyone's been worried too. "

"Oh I've been making the others worried? I'll stop being weird."

Keita growls louder, "God you're so fucking submissive dumbass. You can't just say you'll stop if ya don't even address the problem!"

Jungo looks up to him with a pout, "But… I've already told you I don't know why..."

"Well figure it out or I'll fucking crush y-"

"Oh hey Jungo! And Keita's here too!"

The two stopped bickering to look behind them. In came Daichi, Hima and Io. Daichi yelled and grinned to the two to get their attention.

Keita's mouth turned downwards, "Oh it's just you guys... Hey."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daichi put crossed his hands and glared at Keita who glared back.

Jungo raised his hands to calm them down; he stood up to give more space to let the trio sit down. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Hima sighed as he looked over to his friends and gave a quick smile to Jungo. "Doing okay, we got a bit hungry so we came here. Oh is that a sashimi roll?! Can we eat some?" He grinned wide as he sat down.

Keita left his glare match against Daichi to glare at Hima, "Hell no, that's my fo-"

"Oh of course, I can make more sashimi too if that's not enough!" Jungo pushed the food over to Hima and Io whilst ignoring Keita's anger.

Hima smiled and shook his head. "Nah its ok, if you don't mind could we get a new roll since Keita is eating that one?"

Before he finished his sentence, Jungo went back to the counter to work on the roll. Everyone stared at him in confusion before Daichi cleared his throat. "Hey, move over Hima, let me sit."

Hima stared at him and placed his head on the palm of his hand. "Nah, I like seating here, maybe if you did something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Like going down and s-"

CRASH

The group looked over to Jungo who stood up with a small tint of pink on his face.

"Oh, sorry… I… uh… slipped…"

Hima looked over to him in concern, "You sure Jungo?"

Jungo smiled and nodded, "Y-yeah Hima. It's ok; I'm almost done with your order too."

Keita frowned, _faster than mine…_

Daichi looked back to his friend. "Dude, move, or I'll sit on you."

Hima raised his hands in defeat and stood up for Daichi to sit next to him. He looked back at Jungo, "Hey Jungo, you want to sit next to me? I'll get a seat next to me and I really don't bite."

Jungo gulped, glancing at the group. "T-thanks, I'll sit there then."

After he was done, he got up and walked over to the table, placing the sashimi roll plate in front of them and a bowl of chawanmushi in front of Hima before he sat down.

Hima looked over at the chawanmushi then at Jungo. "Hey Jungo, I didn't order this."

Jungo nodded, looking away from his left side. "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to give you some since you're a fan of it. It's my new version with some chicken."

"Chicken?"

The ravenette nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to try it and thought you'd really like it."

Hima smiled, "Thanks, I am really hungry~." He chomped on the chawanmushi, while everyone ate some of the sashimi (which he joined in as well).

Keita looked over to Jungo and crossed his arms. "So Jungo, where's our chawanmushi?"

Jungo looked to Keita with confusion. "Our… Oh, I'm so sorry. I only made enough for one… I forgot about you guys…."

That did it. Keita glared at Jungo, there's something definitely wrong with the 19 year old. And he's definitely not telling anyone. He looked over to everything that happened and tried to put two and two together.

As Keita thought with narrowed eyebrows, which isn't an uncommon thing actually, the trio finished their food. Hima smiled at Jungo and handed him some money to pay for the food. "Thanks Jungo. "

Jungo blushed a bit as his hand touched the younger bunny eared male. "A-ah, you're welcome. It's ok, you don't have to pay.."

Hima shook his head, "No it's ok. I want to; ah we gotta go and hand out some packages to civilians. Bye guys!" He and the other two got up and walked out, waving goodbye.

Jungo smiled back and cleaned the table with a large smile on his face.

Keita gasped and slammed his hands on his table. " .God."

"Keita?" Jungo looked to his friend with worry. "You okay?"

"Oh I'm okay, but you.. Oh my god. I know what's wrong with you."

"What?"

Keita stared at him, "You got a fucking hard on for Zaman!"

Jungo blushed until his face got red. "W-what, that's a bit dirty…"

Keita sighed, "Hey there's nothin' wrong with being gay. I mean Hinako's gay she doesn't give two fucks. So what if you're gay. And I guess Zaman is a good looking guy."

"But I don't like him. I don't think I do.."

Keita glared at him, "Then what the hell was today, and every other day?! You give him special treatment and hell you give him chawanmushi every chance you see him too!"

"Using your logic that means I'm gay for you too Keita."

Keita gained a slight tinge of pink on his face, sitting back onto his chair and crossing his arms. "Well you stare at him a lot and turn into a clumsy mess when he's around. "

Jungo pouts, thinking of what his shorter friend explained to him. "I have been having strange dreams about him…"

"Strange drea- oh my god, do you mean wet dreams. Fuck ok, you got it bad and I'm probably gonna be sick," Keita exclaimed. Last thing the silver haired man wants is images of Jungo and… ugh just the thought made him queasy.

Jungo frowns at him and looks to the ground. "Yeah, I guess, but what can I do? "

Keita grins at his friend. "Oh don't worry, I'll help you and Zaman get together. Just don't tell me about how hot he is, or I'll fucking bail. Got it?"

"Got it."

And "Operation: Get Jungo into Hima's pants, or heart" commenced. 

**Mizari: Long chapter, 5 pages wow. I hope y'all like the first chapter. This might be on my mind for as long as I play Devil survivor. Ok favorite if you liked and review your thoughts, goodbye~**


End file.
